


Stepping Stones

by NeverComingHome



Series: BDSM A/U [2]
Category: Lost Girl
Genre: AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2738474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverComingHome/pseuds/NeverComingHome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being human is a lot more complicated than it seems.</p><p>AU in which humans are born Submissive/Dominant/Switch and Fae are not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This 'verse is fleshed out a lot more in my sherlock fic "Identity", but you don't need to read it to get this one.
> 
>  
> 
> Contains: spoilers for the series so far, d/s dynamics, Lauren/Evony endgame but Lauren/bo smut, a little bit of plot (of the fae hunting/fighting variety)

Evony always thought that human anatomy was immensely stranger than Fae. There was something unsettling about looking at some obscure fleshy character on one’s skin and knowing there was nothing you could do to not become what you were destined to be. Fae were notoriously hung up on the past, but they never tried to dictate the future and even those with second sight were quick to acknowledge that nothing was set in stone. Light or dark, shout or whisper, kneel or be knelt to-the ability to choose was what made them the stronger breed. Humans cowed so easily, so faithfully, to their instinct to dominate or submit that it was practically every Fae’s right to consider them inferior. 

~*~  
Evony has been human for two weeks when she lazily scratches her chest in the middle of the night and feels what seems to be a scar except that she’s been holed up at Lauren’s and she’d been absurdly mindful about not injuring her new easily injured body. She continued to trace over the new addition until her mind finally interpreted the information it was being given. She kicked the blankets off herself, all but panting with fury as she fumbled off the bed and into the cold hallway so she could flick the lights on in an even colder bathroom. 

“No.” The fabric of the night shirt tore between her hands as she stared with clenched teeth at the mark. “Doctor Lauren, paging doctor Lauren! UP AND ATTEM.”

A few moments later Lauren appeared in the doorway, hand over her mouth in a half hearted attempt to stifle a yawn.

“There are quieter ways to get my attention.”

“This wasn’t part of the deal. You promised that you would fix me.”

“I explained this, as soon as Bo and the others make sure you won’t interfere with the earth wound...oh.” Lauren’s gaze had landed on Evony’s chest. “In infants the mark usually manifests in the first couple days, I assumed Fae were incapable of inheriting the gene, apparently it just takes you longer to adapt it.”

Lauren took a step closer and the horrible part of it was that Evony wanted to take a step back. Lauren was standing straight, one of her hands was lifting and she had a blank look on her face that Evony had seen occasionally while milling amongst humans at bars and nightclubs. The horrible part was that Evony wanted to take a step back or slap Lauren into her place, but instead she only stood there with her chest bared and her mouth dry.

“You’re one of those dominant ones aren’t you?”

“Guilty.”

“Am I?” Lauren traced Evony’s mark and shook her head with a tiny smile. “Am I both? I know some of you are like that.”

“You’re a Sub, you know you’re a Sub.”

Lauren was still touching her and Evony could feel blood rushing through her veins. The Touch. Humans, in all their Neanderthal glory, used it as a means of figuring out if someone was broken or unbroken, paired or unpaired and supposedly the biological invasion of privacy only got worse when they had sex. Evony realized with disgust that in this new body she was both unbroken, unpaired and inexperienced which made her the equivalent of a walking steak in a city of unleashed dogs. 

“Oh, god, pull yourself together.” She muttered, as much to herself as to Lauren, as she brushed past the other so she was in the hallway with a few feet of distance between them. “How do I get rid of it?”

“Being human is the full package; it will go away as soon as you’re Fae.”

Her words were soft, clinical even, but she still had that look on her face and Evony didn’t dare drop her guard.

“I want a lock on my door.” Lauren rolled her eyes. “And a chastity belt for you and every other D face who come near me.”

“Not every Dom is looking for a virgin sub to break.”

“I am not a virgin. There is an island who can trace its roots back to me and a Bacchus demon who got bored during the crusades.”

Lauren chuckled, but promised the flat would only be open to subs and switches until further notice.

~*~  
The nether world was spilling into the corporeal world and neither sets of Fae were happy with the arrangement. The Nether Fae experienced peace in their true forms, but were unable to revert back to their human disguises or even use enchantments while the living Fae were unable to use their powers when in close proximity to “the earth wound” as they’d taken to calling it. The wound manifested in areas rife with fae activity, sustaining itself on the excess chi from feedings and unleashing Nether Fae in an attempt to balance out what was taken. It was a give and take that was quickly putting their world in disorder and endangering the secrecy their community had enjoyed for so long. 

“The earth wound takes Fae energy then gives us one of its own. We have to make it think it wants something that only humans have that way, when it attempts to restore balance, it will give us the only human it owns.”

“Kenzi,” Bo whispered unnecessarily. 

Trick placed a hand over hers. “Kenzi and that will end the cycle.”

In the meantime, the earth wound wasn’t exactly discriminating in the type of Fae it unleashed and while Trick turned to his books for answers it was the rest of them who spent their nights and days fighting supposedly mythological beasts that were running rampant amongst Fae who were too weak to defend themselves. Being from the nether, Laurens serum didn’t work on them so it came down to good old fashioned sword hacking and witchcraft. 

After a particular gruesome showdown with a pack of wolves from the dark side of Dyson’s ancestry, Bo followed Lauren up to her apartment. They rehashed the battle and talked vaguely about wine and a movie they both wanted to see until they reached the door. Lauren touched her fingertips to the grain.

“The Morrigan has a mark.”

“No shit? Is she a switch? I love feeding from switches it’s like Neapolitan ice cream. No, wait, a Dom. She has to be a Dom. No one that egotistical and-“

“She’s a Sub.”

Lauren turned around so she could look at Bo. “I haven’t seen her in a couple days. I know she’s there, but I think she’s trying to avoid me.”

Bo wasn’t smiling anymore. Bo had grown up amongst humans and though she knew that she could break Lauren with a golden, suggestive touch she hadn’t. A Dom in control had a Chi worth submitting for so her powers and willingness to serve had been a comfortable support system for an already good relationship. With all that had happened Bo had thought that even when their emotional ties were frayed they still had that connection to fall back on. Obviously there were subs and switches everywhere, but knowing that Lauren was sleeping under the same roof with one made Bo feel as inhuman as the day she realized she wasn’t one.

“Are you going to break her?”

“It’s the Morrigan, do you really think I could?”

“What if she begged you.” Bo wiped a splotch of neon green blood from Lauren’s cheek. “What if she got on her knees and begged you to break her?”

Lauren was looking at a spot just below Bo’s ear as if the scene was invisibly playing out. “She wouldn’t.”

“She’s a Sub now and I bet you’re the only one who has given her the Touch which is like, what, the equivalent of a grope? She’s probably locked herself in her room to keep from sneaking into yours and waiting on bended knee for you to do the honors. That’s what you want, isn’t it, to make every Sub ache for it as badly as you? I bet you’d pretend to be asleep just to hear her moan your name into your ear. Would you make me wait?”

They didn’t make it to the bed. Lauren took Bo on the floor in front of the couch, bit until she screamed and gave up enough chi that the room spun when she came. They were loud and greedy, too impatient to turn the lights off and growling filthy things to one another when Bo breathed just enough energy back into Lauren to make her ready for round two. They didn’t make it to the bed that time either. Lauren let Bo’s suggestive touch make her okay with the fact that she was the one up against the wall, begging to get off, but couldn’t help but stare at Evony’s locked door and wonder.


	2. Chapter 2

Fae en mass were leaving the city which meant they found themselves in a welcome lull of earth wound fights which left them to deal with missing humans, feuding clans, the odd traveling band of misfits trying to take over-basically business as usual. For Lauren and Evony it meant catching up on the back log of dark trials and updating of medical files and ongoing experiments. Lauren had kept her word on keeping the apartment free of company as well as spending the majority of her time at the lab. Normally Evony would’ve been ecstatic since it meant she could conduct her Morrigan duties over video chat in quiet. Lauren had left her The Anatomy, required reading material for every puberty stricken human complete with eye roll worthy titles (“Sometimes Dominants never pair and that’s okay”, “Your urges and you”, etc) and she browsed it in between sessions out of sheer curiosity. She didn’t intend on being human long enough to put it to any practical use, but it helped make sense of some of the things she was feeling.

Things like not being altogether happy with Lauren’s absence. Just as she expected, most of what humans attributed to being nature was mostly nurture. She didn’t feel an overwhelming urge to throw herself in front of the door to keep Lauren from leaving, but when she was gone Evony felt as if she was forgetting to do something. The Anatomy informed her that Submissives were happiest when given direct orders and the one time Lauren had off offhandedly told her to get some work done Evony had been frustrated to find that was able to do just that without the inner nagging. 

“Everything is going smoothly at headquarters. Too smoothly almost, I told them you had some infectious old world disease that kept you from coming in so you should fake a cough once in a while.”

“Yes, ma’am.” She meant it jokingly, but Lauren walked quickly to her room to hide the grin that winded its way across her face. When she returned she found Evony signing off on a stack of paperwork at the kitchen table. She dropped a folder on the stack.

“I need you to approve these supply orders.”

“Go ahead, I can’t imagine you’re working on anything worse than your latest experiment.”

“Oh, give me a little credit.”

“Is there anything else?”

“How are you?”

“Perpetually tired, perpetually annoyed and perpetually starving. Same as always.”

Lauren took a seat beside her and stilled the repetitive motions of the pen in Evony’s hand. “Tell me about it.”

Her voice made the gesture genuine rather than an excuse to give Evony the Touch, but it had the same effect. She dropped the pen and proceeded to rant while Lauren nodded and occasionally chimed in her, her fingers continuing to rub and toy with Evony’s wrist and hand. When she finished Lauren informed her that they might be in need of her help soon. The earth wound had unleashed a fae that had information on how to stop it, but had a grudge against Trick and was proving difficult to negotiate with. Evony found texts of her meetings with the fae in question and together they pored over them to ensure only the right things were said. Despite a history of lies and trickery becoming fae again meant more than power plays to Evony and she was determined to fix their problem as a means of fixing her own. 

“Anoch detests the light, tell them to keep wolf boy at a distance. He’s also obsessed with balance, probably why he’s so attuned to the Nether so bring along a Switch for him to feed off of or three if you’re hung up on that whole ‘no murdering’ deal.”

“Three it is.” She sent a text with her free hand. “I’m kind of curious, which did you prefer to feed off?”

“Submissives, I mean is it any contest? They aren’t born thinking they’re god’s gift so the potential is zero to sixty and if you happen to take a bit much, who cares? Half of them are into pain or so eager to please they don’t put up a fight.”

“Wow, you would make a terrible Dom, really, the world lucked out. Ideology like that is why we had the Servile Rights movement in the first place.”

“Don’t act like you’d rather it hadn’t. Rows upon rows of pretty little Subs waiting for you to pick them like puppies at a kennel? You’d die happy.”

Lauren shook her head. “You don’t get it at all. It’s better when you work for it, when you earn it.”

“Please! Every time we had sex you hated that I was more powerful than you. I didn’t pin you to the bed because I thought you’d run, I did it so you’d know who was in charge.”

“And yet you always ended up on your back.” Lauren’s hand had stilled, but their faces were closer. “I have always respected your strength of character and that is why I let you pin me to the bed. I could’ve walked away from you anytime and we both know it, but I wanted more and I knew you did too. That’s what being a Dominant is about.”

Even while obeying Lauren had been in charge, she flitted from light to dark and would probably go back to light if given proper incentive because she had the power to do so. It didn’t matter what choice she made because her character was set in stone and the way she went about those choices was what made her who she was. The woman Evony had fought to keep on her side was the same woman with her mouth on Evony’s ear, whispering threats in her favorite dead language as if she were reciting poetry and not stopping because she knew it was working. 

Evony fell for it because she hadn’t read far enough to learn about contraceptives and that humans bonded through kiss, all she knew was that she could feel Lauren’s need for her. It was like drowning and breathing at once, muddled and fresh like coming back to life. 

“Oh,” she kissed her again and all but climbed into Lauren’s lap, sliding herself briefly down the other’s front and shifting her hips forward, “this is…what’s happening to you? Why do I know what’s happening to you?”

“It gets better.”

“Impossible.”

“Take off your shirt. Say ‘yes ma’am’ and want me to break you. You have to want it.”

She did. If Evony could feel what Lauren was then she pitied her for knowing what was going through her own head. She wanted to strip down and bare more than her mark, she wanted to be fae again so she could show Lauren the true face of a muse that was only shown to their first feed and their life mate. Her heart throbbed and all she wanted was to strip herself of everything, but Lauren’s hands on her skin.

“Yes ma’am.”

~*~  
Bo, Bo was great but Lauren had been with Switches and the occasional Dominant to keep herself from remembering what it felt like to be with a Sub. Evony committed herself to pleasing Lauren like she committed herself to all that she did, accepting nothing less than perfection. She took to her knees before the command was out of Lauren’s mouth and when she was told to be quiet she stifled her moans with a jaw clenched so tightly it nearly creaked with exertion. Lauren wanted to punish her, but couldn’t find a reason and instead rewarded her so much it felt like a punishment. She held her tight to the bed and demanded to know every fantasy and minute impulse Evony had entertained while they’d been living together and spent the rest of the night turning them into a reality. The sun was grasping the edges of the windowsill when their bodies refused to cooperate for anything more than brief, shallow pecks to whatever bit of flesh that happened to be within range. 

They weren’t so great with conversations that didn’t involve clans, science and history, but their first foray into over the pillow, relationship talk was interrupted by Lauren’s phone. The earth wound had been spotted back in the city and Anoch had become considerably more helpful after the humans they provided. It had been spotted in Lauren’s area and they were on their way with Anoch and the script to close it. Evony caught the shirt and pants Lauren tossed at her and quickly dressed, but when she pulled ahead to open the door for Lauren they shared a quick smile and it was enough to reassure the other they were on the same page. 

The earth wound had turned destructive and Anoch’s incantations, howls nearly drowning out Bo’s shouting at Trick who still hadn’t figured out a way to save Kenzi. Evony stepped into the midst of the argument and wished that she hadn’t. Any other human on the face of the planet would know what type of energy humans had that fae didn’t, but Lauren had spent the past few years in a lab and the others were practically on the same wavelength.

“The bond you idiots!” She shouted. “The creepy sex bond energy, Christ, and you call yourself a succubus.”

“That’s right the bond, it’s probably what brought the wound here in the first place.” Trick raised an eyebrow. “You never changed the blood ties of the Morrigan title, did you?”

“…I was going to.”

Technically the moment she became human she should’ve performed a ritual making another fae her second and thus stripping her of her claim to the surrounding areas, but hey, things had come up. It meant that she was a vessel of both fae and human energy that had been enhanced by pairing with Lauren. Bo stood between them while they kissed, enhancing the bond with her touch and breathing in the resulting chi to feed to the earth wound. Moments before Anoch disappeared into the disappearing scar a thin form with dark hair and white robes tumbled from it onto the pavement. 

Bo rushed towards Kenzi, laughing with shock and joy when the younger woman twitched and grasped at her jacket. The others jogged forward as soon as they saw that she was breathing, but when Lauren lifted her head she couldn’t find Evony in sight.

~*~  
She injected the antidote as efficiently as any other shot to any other person. Evony held the cotton ball to her forearm.

“Thanks, doc.”

“Hey, I made a promise.”

“So did I and I intend to honor it believe it or not. I’ll keep my nose out of Bo’s life if she keeps hers out of mine, also blah blah cooperation in cases my underlings are too incompetent to handle blah blah blah.”

Lauren was too busy staring at the mark which was already disappearing. Fae genes were really superior after all. She threw away the materials and was about to go down the chart of symptoms she wanted Evony to report when the other woman cleared her throat.

“I know a ritual.”

“What kind of ritual?"

She sighed, “Look, I’m not saying I want to have your babies and walk around in a collar.” Lauren lifted her head. “Let’s just say I’m not the only fae who has wanted to get it on with a human in a permanent way.”

“I liked you before,” Lauren said because she needed Evony to understand. For a while it had been about using her and getting back at boy, but even before she was human Lauren had felt something was there. Evony being a Sub had only confirmed what she already knew. “I’ll like you again.”

“It’s not exactly like being human,” Evony continued on, “but if it works then I get to tell the zombie we brought her back by banging.”

“Oh my god, you have to stop calling Kenzi a zombie, really, it’s only setting us up for another Walking Dead Halloween party.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Evony slid off the chair to kneel in front of Lauren, kissing the tops of her thighs with a wink before leaving the lab.


End file.
